Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Caroline Saltzman is a major recurring character on The Vampire Diaries, guest character on The Originals, and main character on Legacies. She is one of the triplet children of Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughlin, the others being Josie and Luke Saltzman; she is also the younger half sister of Eddie Saltzman. Due to Josette's death, she was carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the triplets. However, in Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the triplets into Caroline's womb. Since then, she has been raised by both Alaric and Caroline. Lizzie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family and a member of the Forbes Family and the Salvatore Family, due to being Caroline's surrogate daughter and Stefan Salvatore being her former step father. Early History Lizzie was born on March 15, 2014 and is the daughter of Alaric and Jo, being part of a set of triplets with Josie and Luke. She is also the surrogate daughter of Caroline as the triplets were put magically into her womb by the Gemini Coven. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, she, Josie and Luke wave at Caroline as she gives a tour inside the Salvatore School. Later, she and her siblings bargain with Caroline as she asks them to help Klaus and Hope, who is dying due to The Hollow's dark magic inside her. Before Klaus could get a chance to talk to them better, Alaric shoots him with an arrow through the chest, leaving the triplets looking at what happened. At night during the full moon, the siblings begin a spell to siphon the magic out of Hope and to insert it into Aurora's sleeping body, who Klaus will proceed to kill. After the spell is completed, Alaric takes the siblings away. Throughout Legacies Personality Lizzie appears to be a typical high school mean girl, underneath bubbles a darkness that cannot go unaddressed. Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Lizzie possesses the power to render great harm unto the world if her behavior continues to go unchecked. She shows signs of mood swings, self-absorption, and over-possessiveness. It's ultimately Lizzie's attachment to the superficial that will prevent her from doing the introspection necessary to avert the breakdown clearly on the horizon. While she cares deeply for her siblings and father and would do anything for them, she is incapable of seeing things from their perspective. During the school election for the honor council, she expected to win and felt betrayed when Josie won instead. She only saw how she was slighted instead of being happy for her sister. Lizzie is also a narcissist with a fragile ego that hates when she doesn't have her father's full attention. Physical Appearance Although people describe Lizzie’s personality and possibly even her appearance compared to being a “mean girl,” she is a beautiful, young woman with light skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Powers and Abilities Lizzie possesses all standard powers and abilities of a siphoner. Weaknesses Lizzie has the typical weaknesses of a siphoner. Relationships Family Alaric Saltzman & Caroline Forbes Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are the parents to Lizzie Saltzman. Alaric is Lizzie's biological father and Caroline is Lizzie’s mother, but not her biological mother. Lizzie's ancestry consists of bloodshed and a witch coven, which was destroyed about a year prior to Lizzie's birth. After Lizzie's biological mother (Jo Laughlin) was killed by her murderous twin brother, the Gemini Coven placed Lizzie's fetus into Caroline. Alaric and Caroline found out about this a few months after the Gemini Coven's massacre and they agreed to raise Lizzie (along with her triplet siblings; Josie and Luke) together. Today, Lizzie now lives in Mystic Falls and she grew up there as well. As a siphoner/witch, Lizzie witnessed her parents running her magical school, the Salvatore Boarding School, while they helped to raise her. Currently, Alaric is the only one raising Lizzie extensively due to Caroline's travels. Lizzie was told that her travels involved school-recruitment in Europe; however, it was in fact to search for a solution about the Merge. Lizzie misses her mother, but she visits Caroline whenever she can, which Lizzie did so at least once, on Legacies. Lizzie is now struggling to get by without her mother and her father is more involved with the school as of late. However, Lizzie still loves her parents and yearns for their attention and approval. Josie Saltzman Josie is Lizzie's triplet sister, trusted best friend, and the person who provides Lizzie with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They grew up together and have gone to (and currently go to) the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted for most of their lives. Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes are their father and mother, but Jo Laughlin was their biological mother. There is a dark history in which their biological mother perished from. Also, both Josie and Lizzie, along with their sibling Luke; are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their siphoner-heritage. Despite this dark history, Lizzie is learning to control her dangerous powers with Josie's help along with her boarding school's help. In Malivore, Lizzie is helped by Josie in campaigning for the school’s honor council. She attempts to ask Josie about outfit choices and such. However, ignoring that Josie is there, Lizzie asks Rafael out as a deal if he voted for her. However, later on, Lizzie is shocked that she lost against Josie. Penelope gives Lizzie some hard advice saying that Josie will never have a normal romantic relationship with Lizzie in her life, which upsets Lizzie a lot. And Lizzie later apologizes to Rafael that she didn’t realize Josie would vote against the decision to keep his foster brother at the school. Luke Saltzman Eddie Saltzman Eden Mikaelson Rafael Waithe : "Guys like you make me nervous... you know...hot..." : — Lizzie to Rafael in This is the Part Where You Run. Lizzie first meets Rafael, along with her sister, Josie, when he first arrives at the Salvatore Boarding School. Lizzie takes an immediate liking to him and enthusiastically gives him a tour of the school, with Josie. Lizzie, almost immediately after meeting him, admits she has a crush on Rafael to Josie. She attempts to flirt with him at a school sports game, but he immediately turns her down, which shocks and angers Lizzie, which later causes her to go into a fit of rage and makes her believe that she's broken. Despite Rafael's rejections and wanting little to nothing to do with Lizzie, she still makes it clear that she wants him and calls "dibs" on him when Josie asks about Rafael. In Malivore, Lizzie attempts to make a deal with Rafael. The deal was that he would vote for her and take her as her date to a party. He gladly accepted, but not before hesitantly looking at Josie, who was also in the room when Lizzie asked this of Rafael. Later, when Lizzie had found out long since it happened that she lost the student council election, she goes to the school's gym to try and blow off some steam. However, Penelope later enters the gym and says some hurtful, yet truthful words to her that causes Lizzie to break down crying. Rafael shortly runs into Lizzie crying and attempts to excuse himself, but she stops him by apologizing that she had no idea Josie would vote 'no' to keep Landon at the school. After Rafael says it's okay and attempts to leave the gym a second time, Lizzie desperately stops him and kisses him. Rafael attempts to stop her, but they both ultimately give in after Lizzie states, "Don't think about it." They then sleep together in the gym, only for Rafael to backtrack and tell Lizzie the next evening, during their dance at her sixteenth birthday party in Mombie Dearest, that they weren't going to be more than friends. Milton Greasley Lizzie has been good friends with MG for awhile. They attend the same school together at a boarding school, but Lizzie tends to only pay attention to MG whenever she needs something from him. Although Lizzie is unaware, MG has romantic feelings for her. For now, Lizzie doesn't return said-feelings for MG, but it is shown that it frustrates her whenever MG flirts with other girls, whether they be human or supernatural. Their friendship was also in jeopardy when MG made out with Lizzie's triplet sister's ex-girlfriend, but this has been resolved. They are currently good friends and allies in defending their boarding school together (with their other friends). Other Relationships * Lizzie and Jo Laughlin (Biological Mother/Former Allies) * Lizzie and Hope (Friends/Former Frenemies/Classmates/Allies) * Lizzie and Penelope (Frenemies/Former Classmates) * Lizzie and Kaleb (Frenemies/Classmates/Allies) * Lizzie and Kai (Uncle/Niece/Enemies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Six *''Let Her Go'' (Mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (Mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Mentioned) *''Because'' (Mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime (Mentioned)'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (Mentioned) Season Seven *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (Seen in the flashforward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (Ultrasound and mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Mentioned) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work (First Present Day Appearance/Birth/Flashforward) *Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Baby/Flashforward) *''I Would for You'' (Archive footage/Baby) *''Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Photo/Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' (Mentioned) *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (Mentioned) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Mentioned) *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Absences Legacies Season One * In Season One, Lizzie doesn't appear in four episodes: ** Death Keeps Knocking On My Door ** Maybe I Should Start From The End ** What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? ** The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth * Caroline is a feminine first name of Old German origin, which means "free man". Caroline is a female form of "Carolus", which in turn is a Latin form of Charles, derived from the German word Karl, that means simply, a free man.http://www.behindthename.com/name/caroline * Saltzman is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=saltzmanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salzmann Trivia * In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that Jo was expecting twin, when in reality she was actually expecting triplets. * It was believed that the twins (who were actually triplets) were dead due to Jo's death, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. * Along with Elena, Lilyana, and Dove Estelle; Lizzie, Josie, and Luke are the only characters known to have two different mothers for any reason. * She and her siblings; Josie and Luke; were the third on-screen birth after Nadia's birth in Katerina (flashback) and Hope and Henry's birth in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** However; she, Josie and Luke were the first to be born via C-section. * Lizzie is named after Caroline Forbes' mother, Elizabeth Forbes. * Lizzie, Josie, and Luke are fraternal triplets. ** Lizzie is the blonde triplet. * She (and Josie and Luke) had a psychic link to Seline, although it was later removed by the latter. * She was originally named Jenny.https://www.instagram.com/p/BSl6596ljhJ/ * According to MG in Mombie Dearest, Lizzie's favorite color is lavender, favorite dessert is key lime pie and she likes the blend of hip-hop and old school Motown music. * She shares a middle name, Caroline, with another character, Eden Mikaelson. ** Eden also happens to be Lizzie's love interest. References See Also Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Gemini Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Siphoners Category:Mystic Falls Residents